


TEAR ME TO PIECES || DARK!QUETNIN BECK

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anthony Stark has stolen something very importand from Mrs. Beck. He cannot stand him anymore, he fell to insanity.But now it's Quentin's turn to steal precious things from Tony. And it was his beloved daughter.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Original Female Character(s), Quentin Beck/Original Female Character(s), mysterio - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	TEAR ME TO PIECES || DARK!QUETNIN BECK

**Author's Note:**

> [ WARNING ] - If you get triggered by non-con sex/rape or underage sex/rape - leave this place, now. Because there's gonna bell hell of it.
> 
> [ A.N. ] - English isn't my first language, so pardon my mistakes.  
> I saw a very little Dark!Quentin's works here, so here we are.

When the last bell rang that day in the entire building, the corridors flooded with students fleeing the classroom. Friday afternoon, which is what teenagers love the most. Including Jane, who was finally planning to rest after a week of hard work.

The teenager gathered her things from the school bench, tossed them in her bag, and then went towards the exit. During walk her classmate, a bit lower, golden-haired Cassie caught up with her. Peer put her hand on her shoulder to slow down the brunette.

\- Will you come by tomorrow? We'll watch a nice movie, how about it? - Asking her, she stared at her with dark, hindled eyes. Stark girl could not refuse.

\- We agreed so. See you soon! - Jane waved goodbye as she got on her red city bike. She pushed off with her foot and started following toward the main street.

Blue-eyed was wearing a school uniform - a white shirt with short sleeves, mid-calf socks, black, worn sneakers and a navy blue knee-length skirt. She glimmered on the streets of New York, avoiding passers-by and all troubles - as the girl's mother used to say.

Jane enjoyed the breeze of the seaside breeze that tangled her hair. Tempting fragrances came from various corners of the big city from various pubs. If she got in the car with Happy (as she used to do recently), the trip home would not be so refreshing and exciting.

She did not know then that she was being watched by someone.

Jane tried not to protrude beyond the ranks of ordinary people, her name spoke for itself - it was true. However, she wanted (as can we say) a normal school life, without unnecessary overt talk and privileges from teachers.

Although having a famous dad who is also a member of the Avengers has its strengths. Tony will always protect his family and friends. The girl inherited several abilities from him, so often as forms of spending time together they sit in Stark's workshop and play engineers. Jane certainly shares an original musical taste with him.

Fortunately, his daughter also inherited something from her mother - a calmer character, the ability to think rationally, darkened freckles adorning the body and blue, piercing eyes.

Because of being Jane Stark, she also had the opportunity to meet her father's partners such as Captain Rogers, uncle Barton, Thor, Dr. Banner or Natasha, who was the girl's most favorite aunt. Of course, it was not without meeting Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff, who was the closest in age to the brunette.

Of course, she didn't keep in touch with all of them, especially since the Avengers had recently been in a gruff. The old team of heroes split into two opposing oppositions.

Because of this misunderstanding, Pepper persuaded Tony into a weekend trip together. She wanted to tear the man away from his daily routine, duties and problems that troubled him. Initiated into her mother's intrigue, Jane helped her plan everything.

And it would seem that the daughter of Anthony Stark, a multi-billionaire, famous businessman and member of the Avengers group, has the most arranged life among all teenage girls. Well, there is always the other side of the card. The darker one.

Pressure from the community and fear of losing dad had a huge impact on the young American woman.

When she was finally at the gate of the residence, she put the bicycle in the garage and ran home. She wanted to say goodbye to her parents before they left for the whole weekend.

After pounding home with a thud, she found them, as she had expected, full of excitement in their emotions. Pepper was checking to make sure they didn't forget anything, and Tony said he had too much work and had to stay on the phone.

\- Dad, you need a vacation - she said, feigning indignation. She was standing in the corridor, arms folded. A moment later, the red-haired woman hugged her daughter and stood next to her. - You should finally do something for yourself.

\- Tony, please, because we won't be there before dusk. - Smiling radiantly, she was looking at the dark-haired engineer.

\- Okay, that's fine! - The man gave up under the pressure of his beloved women and sighed loudly. - But if aliens attack Earth to conquer it, and I'm not on guard, it will be your fault. You will have to endure Fury and his constant telephones.

Anthony put the last case in the trunk of his sports car. He got in the driver's seat.

\- Are you sure you don't want me to call Happy? - Pepper asked one last time.

\- Yes mom. I can manage it, and if necessary call him. Have fun! - The teen said goodbye to them. She watched her father's car disappear behind the hills. She closed the door behind her, took her backpack along the way, and went to her room.

Jane after a full day at school dressed comfortable sweatpants, shorts and a Tony T-shirt with the Metalica band logo.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It was almost midnight. The windows covered the blinds, and the teenager was still sitting in the living room. She had already finished analyzing the tattered books, now she was dealing with her electric guitar. She learned the tricks of the song "Sliver".

\- Mom and dad went to a show ... They dropped me off at grandpa Joe's ... - Hummed, until the power unexpectedly turned off. Darkness and shrill, deaf silence prevailed in the apartment. "Strange", she thought.

\- FRIDAY? - She asked the operating system, expecting any answer. However, the nice, female voice created by her father did not speak - FRIDAY reset the power supply.

"Damn," she thought. She put the black guitar aside and got up from a sitting position - she wanted to go check the fuses. Suddenly she heard a loud bang from around the corridor. A gust of wind burst into her face. She stopped, and her heartbeat sped up. A bang and some dust in the air. A figure of man emerged from a cloud of smoke. Smiling, he walked slowly toward her.

\- Hello? - She asked, but she didn't receive an answer. For a moment she hoped it was Happy or Rhodey who came by to peek is everything okay, but why would they break the God damn doors? At that moment she was able to see the mysterious man, and it was certainly no one she knew well.

The tall man with precisely grown beard was still approaching her. Then, jittery, Jane started running toward the stairs that lead to her father's workshop. After running down, she closed the door and pressed on it with all her strength.

\- FRIDAY, close the door in the workshop! - She shouted, but the voice was still silent.

The girl fell to the ground when the burglar kicked the door from the hinges, on which she persistently pushed. In the darkness she saw his blue, sinister eyes. She rose and reached for the tool nearest her, which in this case was a crowbar. Yes, damn crowbar.

Seeing that the mysterious attacker was close to her, she swung. The man, however, turned out to be faster - he grabbed her forearm, blocking the blow. He pulled the tool from his grip and punched her in the stomach. The teenager fell to the ground again.

\- Who are you? - She asked before he gave her another blow. This time at the temple. Then everything went black.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Jane woke up with her hair on her face and a metallic taste in her mouth. When she was fully conscious, she sat up slowly. When she reflexively wanted to grab her aching head, she immediately withdrew her hand - found a source of pain. And her brow was cut open.

The girl licked her dry, cracked lips. She looked around quickly, but saw little - it was completely dark. She could only feel the mattress under her body and bare concrete under her feet. She was afraid to make any move.

Soon she was left alone. Finally, someone entered the room in which she was, and it was the same man who came to her in her own apartment. Dressed as usual, he was holding a glass of honey coloured drink - probably whiskey. He kept his other free hand in his pocket.

He lit a lamp (if you can call it, a light bulb hanging on a cable) that lit up the room. It was tiny, dark gray walls, an unfinished floor, a mattress in one corner and a wooden chair in the other.

Pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, the brunette pulled her knees to her chest and put her hands on them. She was still looking at her kidnapper - he seemed simmiliar to her.

\- Why are you keeping me here? Does this have to do with my dad? - She asked as he comfortably sat down on the chair he had pulled before. He was sitting nearby, in front of her.

\- Hold on, easy, one question at the time - he laughed, then took a sip from his glass and continued - you know who I am?

\- I think you worked for Tony, didn't you? - The teenager answered after a moment's thought.

\- Bingo! - He clapped his thigh with his free hand. - My name is Quentin ...

\- Beck. - She finished. Jane already knew exactly who the man who had kidnapped her was. She'd seen him in her father's office when she came by from time to time.

The blue-eyed clucked in disapproval, simultaneously waving his left and right forefinger. The smile slowly disappeared from his face, which expression got ... dark.

\- It's not nice to interrupt adults. Do you know why you are here? - Stark girl did not answer, but only shook her head. Quentin rested his elbows on his knees and leaned toward her. - Because your daddy, Tony, stole something very valuable to me. My precious work.

The man, in a fit of unrestrained anger, smashed a glass against the wall, from which he had just drunk alcohol. Scared Jane jumped up.

Beck took advantage of the blue-eyed weakness and grabbed her hair at the base of the head, causing pain. He approached her and jerked the teenager so that she leaned on her knees.

\- S-Stop it hurts. - She said in a low voice, her hands tightening around his hand that he held her hair with. She was beginning to be really scared of an unpredictable man. However, her fear was like entertainment for him. Beck smiled sadisticly again.

\- It's just about to hurt. - He replied calmly.

\- W-What do you mean? - She opened her eyes in disbelief, her breathing quickened.

Brunet hung his head for a moment and then added. Something sparked in his eyes.

\- Stark has to pay for it, suffer the consequences. It fell on you, flower.

As soon as he finished the sentence, he used his mass advantage over the girl and pressed her back to the mattress on which she was sitting. She shaked her legs for a moment, trying to kick the torturer until Quentin sat on the top of her thighs. She didn't have enough strength to dump him.

The abductor wrestled for a moment with her hands, with which she tried to push him away, hit him - do anything. Beck finally grabbed her tiny wrists in one hand and pressed them against him.

\- No! No! - At first she screamed, but noticing that it did not bring the expected result, she begged him to stop. Finally, tears flowed from under her wet eyelashes that ran down her rosy faces.

\- Go on, cry little girl, daddy won't help you now. - Quentin laughed terribly.

With the other free hand, he rolled up her shirt and began to wander higher and higher. He pushed his cold hand under her bra and squeezed the girl's left breast tightly. Jane squealed while trying to free herself from him.

\- Stop please! - She cried. - It's not my fault!

Man with stubble raised slightly and leaned over the body of teenagers. Chest to chest. He took his hand out from under bra and went to her pants. His hand slipped easily under her panties. He ran his fingers up the hill between her legs.

The girl was still struggling and crying, but she was powerless at that moment. Without delay, Quentin grabbed the girl's pants and underwear and slid them halfway down her thighs. Then he began to unbutton his jeans.

\- No, please! - Noticing the man's actions, she began to breathe faster. He was still holding her numb wrists. It couldn't happen, not this way. No.

However, an ex-former employee of Stark Industries ignored her plea. It took him a moment to get inside her with one violent movement. And when this happened, she cried out in pain, her back arched. He continued his aggressive, lustful pelvic movement, striking her body.

Quentin finally released her slightly blue hands and grabbed her hair as he had recently, tightly on them. There were moans alternating with sobbing, fatigue, terrifying pain in between her legs and lower abdomen.

Despite the fact that her hands were already free, she did not have the strength to raise them, so she pressed them together so that a moment later, the man pressed her with his weight to the mattress.

He fasted his movements again to reach the greatest pleasure a while later during intercourse with Stark's daughter. He was panting right at her ear as heat and his seed flooded her lower abdomen.

When he finally finished, the girl immediately pulled her clothes in their place and curled up into a ball against the wall. She buried her head in her own arms and continued to cry.

\- See, it wasn't that hard. - He dazzled his victory again, burst out laughing.

Quentin quickly dressed up, squatted in front of her and touched her warm, wet cheek with his hand. Jane froze, trying to catch her breath.

\- I want to go to my dad. - She whispered with her eyes closed.

\- Looks like I'm your daddy now. - His piercing, echoing words boomed in her ears for a long time, even when he had long left the room. A cold, empty room.


End file.
